Ravens Flight
by maticore
Summary: There are many ways one can describe raven branwen. Strong , hardheaded, determined,distorted even broken. But what most don't realize is that there is another side to the illustrious swords woman one that very few have seen and even fewer remember. This is the story of her journey as she tries to come to terms with herself and the situations that befall her. AU
1. hello remnant

AN: This story is being written based on the one shot titled 'The Coward' written by whitetigerwolf to whom I give thanks for allowing me to do my thing when it comes to this story as it is a really fun concept. Cheers mate.

AN:Maticore does not own the rights to either the works of RWBY or harry potter both properties are still owned by there repecful creaters.

BN: Void here, once again the humble Beta-san!

Ravens' Flight

The Multiverse is an extremely complex thing. It contains every possible variation on a single universe – even ones where there is no multiverse. In most cases, the only difference between universes next to each other is often inconsequential, such as a .01% increase in oxygen atoms, or a rat with an extra toe. In such cases, the presence of the traveller is the only perceptible difference.

In this case, the universe in question would be forced to evaluate its 'structural integrity', as having two of the same entity can cause errors. If the entity in question is judged as being low-risk, then they are accepted and nothing really happens.

If, on the other hand, the entity is judged as high-risk then the foreign the foreign object is purged (called 'entropic cascade failure' by the relevant researchers) or by bringing the two existences into conflict, wherein one is forced to either be assimilated or destroyed.

That is not to say that the universe itself is sentient. It was more in line with a computer, running thousands of programs. In most cases, the computer can run multiple instances of a program, but some –the more unique ones- could only have one instance active at any given time.

It is an ordered thing, running on logic that remains mostly unchanged across a hundred thousand worlds, changing only to accommodate changes in the world itself.

In an obscure corner of the multiverse, where magic flowed in subtle eddies, we find ourselves looking upon a small wicker basket on the doorstep of an unremarkable house on an unremarkable street on a island in the north.

In this basket there lies a little girl, holding in her hands a black bird plushie', loved above all else, to the mystification of her recently-late parents.

The basket containing the girl had been abandoned outside a suburban house at the beginning of November, and as November was want to do, a thunderstorm was brewing. A storm that would cause an event, one that would send ever-widening ripples through two societies, separated by space, time and something other.

When the thunderstorm started, it woke the child, who began having flashbacks of the bad man and the bright green light that had hurt her. This caused her to start crying, and wish that she was anywhere but there, and though she did not truly understand, she wished to escape. And as magic is wont to do when one cannot control it, a wish was as likely to come true as not.

The girls' magic drew open a portal and sent her to a world that would accept her. Unfortunately, her magic did not know of the passenger she bore. So when she arrived in this new world, her acceptance was tainted by the soul-shard that came along. It died, having nothing to support it, the girls' aura -the manifestation of her very soul- forcing it out. But it did not leave her untouched, leaving her with red eyes, an eidetic memory and the ability to understand snakes. These were the 'gifts' the shard left and they would help define her.

xXx

The tribe had been passing by a small, out-of-the-way village when they heard the tell-tale signs of a Grimm attack. The organized quickly, surrounding the Grimm and destroying them in a matter of minutes, with only minor injuries sustained.

Whilst searching the village for survivors to recruit to the tribe, one of the few women in the tribe found a pair of young children, a boy and a girl.

This was a major boon, as it meant that, if they were raised right, they would be loyal to the tribe -and only the tribe. But they would have to be careful, as the tribe was not known as a roving band of lawless marauders for no reason.

First the tribe searched the village, finding anything on them that they could. When that didn't produce acceptable results, the chief called in a few favours with the nearest cities law enforcment to find out who the kids were.

The boy was now identified as Qrow Branwen, lately an orphan, both of his parents were former huntsmen. This was definetly a boon to the tribe as it would mean that he should have a large aura! The girl didn't have much of record, which was strange, considering the DNA on profile said that she was Qrows' twin. They couldn't find a name for her anywhere and the only thing on her that wasn't clothing was a small plush raven toy that she had clung to for dear life. The chief, being a rather disingenuous man named her Raven, after her toy. As a bonus, it also happened to match the naming theme of the rest of the Branwen family, from what they could find.

That was the day that Raven and Qrow Branwen were adopted into one of Remnants' most notorious bandit tribes, beginning a life that would see them amongst the greatest Huntsmen/Huntresses in the world.

AN: and thats the start of 'Ravens flight' based off of 'The coward' one shot i do advise reading the oneshot it is an interesting concept and this story shall be working along the one-shot's timeline just a bit more indepth and detailed(with the occasional twist and dash of orange.) any way i ope you enjoyed the prologue.


	2. welcome to the tribe

AN: I do not own any content included in this story, it is the property of its creators/owners.

Ravens Flight

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Tribe!

Remnant was a violent world, a divided world. Never was this more apparent than when one looked in from the outside, as those of the wilds did. Human, Faunus, Grimm. City, Village, Nomad. Hunter, Soldier, Civilian. Each division helped define a person, but made them shallow-minded, made them see it through tinted glass.

The Nomadic Tribe 'Grimm Pride', looked at the world and saw a brutal truth. That the strong live, and the weak die. Predator and prey. This was how they lived their lives. To Outsiders, it made them seem like fierce warriors, brutish and uncivilised. It was true, to a point. In a world of predator and prey, morality was decided by the strong. Murder and looting were commonplace amongst the Tribe's hunting parties, taking what was needed –and wanted- with impunity. The only caveat they universally adhered to was 'don't get caught'. Everything else was secondary.

It was in this environment that a set of young twins were being raised.

Walking back to her tent was a young Raven Branwen, her midnight black hair tied back with a small red ribbon, crimson as her eyes, and a ninjato on her hip.

She had been out hunting to get both her and Qrow some food, because as much as she loved her brother, the Oum-damned bastard was lazy. Unlike her, who was already training for the weapon she wanted (it was just too big for her small 6 year old frame), he had still to decide if he even wanted a weapon!

Stopping her mental tirade, she continued her way through the camp with her catch -a couple of rabbits-, weaving between the drunken and unconscious men of the tribe with irritation. Oum save her but they reeked of the shit. It was enough to put her of the stuff for life. As she entered the tent, she was greeted with the sight of her twin haphazardly sprawled across his 'bed' upside-down.

GAH! He was so annoying. Not that she showed it on her face, no, she refused to let him get to her. Sighing almost imperceptibly, she sat down to skin the rabbits.

A short time later, Raven having just finished gutting the bunnies, she was poked in the side. Screaming profanity at the only person thick enough to do such a thing, she twisted around and threw the conveniently placed knife towards her brothers' face. To her immense displeasure she missed, and Qrow swooped in to wrap her up in a bear hug, that irritating smirk of his plastered on his face.

"What's wrong sis, get up too early?" he asked.

"No, you dullard" she replied a she roughly shoved him off. "Our training is starting soon, and you have yet to choose a weapon, or even a general type! At least then you could get a feel for what you wanted later on! But you've done nothing except sit on your ass all day.

Qrow didn't even bother sitting up, instead getting comfy on the ground where he lay.

"Well sis, that'd be because I'm not sure if I even want to fight."

"Brother, you know as well as I that it's the safest option. As nomads, our lives are constantly in danger, we must be able to fight if we're to survive. So unless you want to run to the nearest city, you need to learn."

"Hm~" Was his only reply.

Believing the point won, she returned to her task. She would bring it up again soon. After all, as annoying as her slacker brother was, he was family. He made her feel safe. So she would nag him all day long, if only to keep him alive and well.

It was what family was for, after all.

xXx

Six years later both she and Qrow were well into their training. They were using ordinary weapons, there was no need for some fancy mecha-shift monster when learning the basics. It was bare steel, and a 'learn or die' attitude.

The trainers of Grimm Pride were firm believers in the 'school of hard knocks', though they took it to the extremes. During these lessons, Raven learnt of the brutality of the world. She was given tasks at certain stages of her training, to judge if she were ready for the next stage. They all came with a single, universal rule: complete the task or be punished. She had failed once. She refused to do so again, crafting a shell, a mask, behind which to hide as she completed her objectives, no matter the cost to herself… or others. She did not know if Qrow faced the same, as their training was separate, but she hoped beyond hope that he was unharmed.

xXx

Some time later, Raven stood quietly in the cold night, the Chief beside her. She wore her signature outfit, a skirt and top in black and reds, black hair flowing down her back like an elegant mane. Tonight, she and Qrow would finally create their personal weapons, and be yet another step closer to being warriors!

The only problem with the plan was the distinct lack of her brothers' presence.

A handful of minutes later, there was a rustle in the bushes off to the side and Qrow stumbled out of the undergrowth, a bottle in one hand. Had he stolen someone's liquor again? She sighed. If she ever found the moron that let have his first drink she would castrate them with a rusty ball-bearing!

xXx

Raven was incredibly proud of her creation. It was simple, but effective. The blade itself was telescopic, so she could adjust the size of the blade as circumstances required. It was made from a high tensile strength and conductive metal alloy, allowing for dust to be channelled through the blade on command. The scabbard, despite appearances, is actually very light weight, being nothing more than a shell to keep the blade safe from the elements and a dust chamber at the mouth. Its' size would take some getting used to, but at least it didn't weigh the dozens of pounds it appeared to.

She did worry about Qrows' choice though, as while she had decided to remain relatively simple, her brother had basically done the opposite.

He'd decided on a single-edged cleaver-broadsword. She could have understood if he'd stopped there, but no, he had to give it an integrated shotgun. And what sort of poison had he been drinking to make a mecha-shift scythe mode with exposed gearing sound like a good idea!?

There was no way that this wouldn't come to bite him in the ass at some point, it was a demonstrated point that the more complex something was, the more likely it was to break down. It was why she was such a firm believer in K.I.S.S – Keep It Simple, Stupid!

Well, if his weapon failed and got him hurt, at least she'd get to tell him 'I told you so'. And at least now their training could begin in earnest. Remnant wouldn't know what hit it!

For now It is time to dig in and start the training with her new weapon. For the sake of keeping what is hers safe she will become strong to keep it safe from any danger. That is a promise of a life-time!

AN: I do not own any of the properties included within this story, they are the properties of their original creators.


	3. AN1

**Ravens Flight Authors Note**

 **hello this is maticore I would like to apologize for the unforseen circumstances that has caused my laptop to die a horrible death this is the firs opportunity I have had to use a machine and will be focusing on ravens flight before I move to other stories (mostly because I like raven for her anti-hero persona) I will be writing atleast one or two while I try to get in touch with my old beta reader and should be getting back to writing ...hopefully .**

 **Maticore.**


	4. the great escape

Beta: AbruptVoid2401 (Void)

Start

AN: All properties relating to RWBY and Harry Potter are the properties of their respective creators. I am just putting my own spin to it. (Also just in case this is an adopted work for a 'rough' outline. Please read the one shot story "Coward" authored by Whitetigerwolf. Thank you.)

Chapter 3

It was mid winter and the Grimm Pride tribe had set up camp close to the forest of Forever Fall, giving them some beautiful crimson scenery. It was to this backdrop that we see one Raven Branwen slowly stalk out of the brush with one hand on the hilt of her blade, mask over her face and her crimson glare warding off all who would get to close.

This had become routine since the training of the Branwen twins had finished. No one in the tribe knew how strong they truly were anymore - all they knew was that at least two of Ravens' trainers had disappeared without a trace, and that she had refused to go near anyone but her brother since.

Qrow, on the other hand, had become more and more reckless as the years past. At this point, only Raven was able to reign him in. The most troubling part of it all was the lack of knowledge – none of the tribe could claim to know what either of their Semblances were.

So when the tribe began to surround her after her latest hunt, weapons in hand, Raven knew that something was wrong.

"What's going on here?" she demanded. At this point, all she wanted was to get to her tent and sleep for a few hours.

"We were wondering if maybe you could tell us that, Raven." The chief said in a harsh tone.

Ravens' eyebrow rose, the implication that she knew what had –presumably- happened confusing her.

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"Don't you play dumb, girlie, you know what 'e means!" one of the tribesmen snarled.

"Well if you'd at least told me what happened, I might be able to help!" she snarled back, causing many of them to flinch.

At this the chief snorted out a guttural laugh "Okay girly, I'll humour you. One of our scouts spotted Qrow in the local town."

At this, Raven laughed.

"Is that all? He was probably just getting more of that swill he drinks like water! He'll be back by morning, I don't see why you're so worked up."

"Ah, ah, ah… You didn't let me finish. Qrow being in town is of no concern, it is who he was meeting that caught our attention. A Professor Ozpin, who he was asking for help."

"With what!" She demanded, becoming increasingly irritated with being strung along.

"He was asking for help leaving the tribe." Said the Chief.

The words hit her like a lightning bolt. Her brother wanted to leave? The only person she felt safe with wanted to leave her? NO! He couldn't… he wouldn't abandon her. Please!

While those thoughts where storming through her mind, she kept her stony mask in place. A mask so perfect that unless you truly knew her, you would never know just how broken she really was. A damaged girl hiding behind the mask of a warrior. And having worn it so long, the reflex actions necessary to maintain that mask came to the fore.

"So? What does that have to do with me old man?" she asked coldly, bristling at his accusation.

"What does it have to do with you, you ask? Well it has a lot to do with you because a good bit of the conversation my men overheard contained a request to evacuate one Raven Branwen from the tribe so that he would know that you were safe." Thundered the Chief.

During the conversation she had been keeping an eye on the tribesmen who had all slowly surrounded her.

Cursing the situation she found herself in, she walked slowly up to the Chief and looked him in the eye, until he flinched from the sheer intensity of her crimson stare. The second he did she kicked off his chest, forcing herself through a small gap in the perimeter that the tribe had made. Correcting her course using a one handed flip to land on her feet, she then took off into Forever Fall, praying that she would not run afoul of any Grimm.

As she ran she leapt into the trees to jump from branch to branch cutting down on the obstacles she would have to avoid. She could hear the pursuit behind her but they were falling away quickly, as she was too fast for them. Something of a boon, as she didn't want to reveal her Semblance just yet, as it was always useful to have an ace in the hole.

As she neared at the outskirts of the nearby town, Raven smiled. As she slowed to a walk, she could not help but believe herself to be safe – to some degree. Being in sight of a house made it much less likely that the tribe would attack, more so with a person at the window. The tribe was rather unlikely to risk the town finding them and sending guardsmen or Hunters after them.

That was, of course, when a thunderous crack sounded.

A sniper in the tree line.

Raven could only really muster a single thought before she fell on her face, vision going dark.

Fuck…


	5. summer breeze

AN:all propnant

erties relating to RWBY and harry potter are the properties of their respective creators. I am just putting my own spin to it.( also just in case this is an adopted work for a 'rough' outline please read the one shot story "coward" authored by Whitetigerwolf thank you.)

Chapter 4

Welcome summer

In the small Village known as shard on the outskirts of the city of Vale is the home of a young girl. This girl was currently sitting in her room grumbling about how she had to write an essay... AN ESSAY! This essay was part of her request to become a student at the renown beacon Academy. She could barley hold in her excitement at the thought of becoming a huntress.

Summer had always wanted to be a huntress as it would allow her to protect those she loved she was always reminded of that when she looked at her dual butterfly swords, love and pain. Sighing she looked down at the completed transcript put all the attachments together into one file on her scroll and sent it too the beacon enrolment address and felt a large weight lift off her shoulders.

Now all she had to do was wait. As she looked up out her window she saw movement in the trees. This prompted summer to collect her swords and attach them to her belt just in case it was a Grim attack. As she watched she saw a teenage girl, about her age, burst out of the under brush.

This girl had long graceful black hair, a red and black top with enough armour to protect her without effecting movement, just by looking at this woman she could tell that she was a warrior through and through.

As she watched she saw the woman look behind her into the forest with her hand on the hilt of what looked like a weapon as if she was being persuid. She seem to be satisfied with what she saw and started to walk to toward the town until summer heard the sound of a shot coming from the forrest this caused the woman to drop to the snowy ground and turn red and probably would have died.

Luckily for her summer was already on her scroll to the emergency servicies,

"shard village emergancy services how can I direct your call?" was the question of the woman on the other side of the scroll

"Hi my name is summer Rose I just saw a woman get shot by what looked by a sniper as she was running leaving the forest of forever fall"said summer as she rushed out to try and stop the bleeding or at least stop her from dieing before help could arriving.

Xxxxx

At Vale general hospital one highly irritated grey haired man was striding down a corridor holding a cane in one hand and a mug in the other. As he strode down he seemed to exhude and aura of authority that made the people in his path unconciously move out of his way. This mans name is Ozpin and he is both Professor and headmaster of beacon acadmey.

The reason for his visit to this establishment today is that two of his most promising candidates (not that one of them knows this yet) have suddenly found themselves ensconced as temporary residences of the establishment one because she requires aid and the other because she is refusing to leave till she knows that the other is 'out of the woods' as they say.

So here Ozpin is walking to the room of one R . Branwen in the hopes to smooth over anything that might have went wrong.

Xxxxx

Everything was dark, all of her senses seemed to be dead. But one by one she started to register things from the softness of her hair pooling around her as she lay on what felt like a bed,to the smell of chemicals. So she could only deduce either she was in a hospital or being prepped for interrigation. Raven wasn't exactly sure which she prefered as both meant she was somewhere she didn't know, people she didn't know and as much as she would like to deny it there was a part of her that was terrified by that.

So as she lay there she debated what to do she decided that it was useless without atleast knowing what her surroundings looked like. So upon opening her eyes she was greated with a bland single private hospital room. It was as non-descript as possible except for one detail, there was a young girl in a white cloak sleeping in the corner. She was a petite girl but she was obviously had muscle on her lithe frame, her dark red hair framed her face which was hard to see due to being hidden under her cloak.

As raven was looking at the girl the door to the room opened and a old looking man walked in. While in the tribe they were made to memorise the statistics of the high class hunters from the kingdoms so they would know who to avoid so raven knew who this man was the second he walked in and was ready to run if the opertunity presented itself.

"good morning miss branwen you gave us quite the shock showing up like you did" said ozpin looking directly at raven with eyes that could pierce the soul.

"really? Why is that?" snarked raven

"well why don't I start at the beginning." was his reply gaining a nod from raven " a few months back the tribe you were part of did something to get them onto the international radar" ozpin said

"because of this whenever your people entered a town we were tracking them, it was during this time we managed to get in touch with Qrow he would give us info on the day to day workings of the tribe and in return we would get him out. Still with me?" asked Ozpin to which he only got a sharp nod as a reply

"The thing is Qrow didn't just ask for himself he was more worried about you than himself as according to him he didn't want to watch those people do anymore damage to his twin than he has already had to watch." At this raven was sitting on the bed wide eyed and speachless her brother the moronic idiot that he was had done this ….for her? It didn't make sense!

"As it is both of you are shoe in for beacon academy for hunters and huntresses, I know you don't have much you care about but it would allow you to possibly gain some friends and it would allow you to legally use the skills that the tribe taught you to make a living."

It was a good idea she was exceedingly good with her Odachi and it would be a waste to just hang up her sword because it was illegal. And if she could meet people she could possibly be comfortable arround other than qrow, all the better, at that thought she looked Ozpin in the eye and nodded.

"good you and Qrow will be part of the incoming class so will Miss Rose here." he said gesturing towards the sleeping girl, " so as you will be in the same class might I suggest getting to know each other? After all so maybe you should try spending some time getting to know her, it would be pretty lonely knowing only your brother. I can easily seeing you both getting along excellently." At this ozpin turned toward the door before looking back and saying "till we meet again miss branwen". Then he vanished through the door and the almost palpable tension that had filled the room dropped and raven collapsed back into her bed wishing she knew what to do.


	6. arrival at beacon

AN:all properties relating to RWBY and harry potter are the properties of their respective creators. I am just putting my own spin to it.( also just in case this is an adopted work for a 'rough' outline please read the one shot story "coward" authored by Whitetigerwolf thank you.)

AN2: this copy has not been beta read yet as my reader is away for a short while... so I will be replacing/updating chapters as they get beta'd

Chapter 5:

For Raven her time in the 'hospital' as they had called it had been an eye opener. She had never had people look after her like these people did before. This was not to say that she was not to say that she trusted these people, she didn't. She had watched and seen how they had treated the faunus members of their tribe and it disgusted her.

If every member cannot be relied on to pull resources in times of strife then they aren't worthy of being part of the tribe in her mind. Even before she had to escape though she didn't trust being alone with the men she knew that they would all do their part when it was needed.

So here she was on a Bullhead designed for civilian transport making the last run to beacon academy as most of her new 'class mates' were gawking out the windows she wasn't, she was at the back trying to relax in the unknown environment surrounded with equally unknown potentials. It made Raven very tense. Not that you could tell by looking at her with her kevlar nevermore mask on.

"welcome to beacon, As some of the few with the qualifications required you have been selected to enter this prostigous academy. Now it is up to us to bestow unto you the knowledge and experience required to become hunters and huntresses to uphold the current peace of the world."

At this the hologram of a person she had never seen before disapeared. She assumed it was an important member of the staff or they wouldn't be allowed to make the anouncment they just did.

Just as she turned round she was assaulted by a small white bullet. " OHHH! There you are! HEHEHE!" giggled summer as she was lying on top of raven from having tackled her.

"Miss Rose I have told you before please do not do that you are lucky I have my aura active if I hadn't you could of killed me from the speed you where going with the use of you semblance." Raven deadpaned at the small girl who just smiled at her and snarked at her "ahh but you do have your aura active there for no problem true?"

This comment provoked a bark of laughter that raven knew all to well and she couldn't help but scowl under her mask as she slowly turned to see her twin standing there. "She has you there my darling sister"barked out Qrow laughing away into his hipflask. Only to find it missing.

"No she has 'A' point sassed raven in her ussual no nonsense tone, what she forgot to think about is what might happen if the person she 'bumped into' didn't like attention being brought their way?" was ravens reply at which both her brother and summer froze.

"We are arriving at beacon in one minute" the captain of the bull head announced and raven could see both of them physically breath a sigh of relief. To which raven said " Well Qrow I guess your semblance has decided to roll a double 6 today." and she walked away leaving one very confused ...friend?...aquantance? ...she wasn't sure but they were getting to know each other at any rate.

She arrived at the main hall and slid into the back so that no-one would notice her and waited for the speech to begin.

As the rest of the students filtered in she noticed that a small group of teachers had gathered behind the stage. She could see Ozpin just as he was last time ,always that sence of power around to him is some man she didn't know the name of but she can assume he is the vice headmaster. As she watched Ozpin headed up to a microphone and started to give a welcoming speech to beacon.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. " this caused a tidle wave of muttering to break out in the hall even raven had a raised eyebrow at how...unconventional it was.

At this the deputy-head walked up and took over " For this evening you will be bunking in the great hall from there you will prepare for initiation. This will take place in the morning. So go rest up and prepare as you have a hard day ahaid of you."

At this every one was dismissed and funneled into the school 'armoury'. Just a room with lots of lockers to store your gear in. Raven didn't know why but she just felt drawn towards locker 777. It just felt right some how. Once every thing was stowed she made her way into the hall and settled down for the night, if she had the fore knowledge of a fight coming she wanted to be rested. Before it happened. And with that she drifted off looking forward to what might happen the next day... in the unknown future.


	7. emerald forrest

AN:  I do not own either harry potter nor RWBY there respective licences are owned by respective holders.

AN2:  My Beta reader is currently away I am looking for help as a beta for either temp/perm basis feel free to scream at me if interested

Chapter 5

The cliff top allowed for a extremely exquisite view of the surrounding forest, the Emerald green of the foliage, the soft rustle of the leaves with the smell of the woodland on the air was almost enough to make one forget about the dangers that always lurked in such places.

It is at the top of such a cliff that raven was feeling home sick, not that anyone but her idiot of a brother could tell. It was true that she never cared about the tribe. They had only ever caused her pain and suffering. They had even caused her to have an irrational fear to this day. But for all the negatives she had found that she adored the woodland, she loved how quiet it is. So here she was standing on a cliff waiting for her 'class mates' after being pitched into beacon with nary a choice in the matter and thanking whatever deity that allowed her this one little moment of pea...

"RAVEN!" screamed Qrow.

"god dammit" she mumbled every time she tried to relax he did this... the idiot.

Turning round she saw the class approaching, she completely disregarded them as her brother got right up in her face again.

"raven..." he whined " where were you last night we were supposed to be in the hall?".

She just looked at him out of the side of her eye and sighed " the people here are unknowns therefore I was...elsewhere."in actuality she had broken into the records office and hacked the personnel files, she just hadn't had time to go over them yet … as they say old habits die hard and she had a habit of needing to know who was around her.

Time passed and everyone arranged themselves in a line in front of Ozpin who showed up with a cup of what appeared to be coffee.

"Good morning, and welcome this morning we will be conducting your initiation." he said catching everyone's attention.

"during this initiation you will have to make your way through the forest to a temple where you will collect an icon at which time you can return to the cliff."

The assignment sounded easy enough to raven...god if she wanted to reveal her semblance she could get there instantly. That thought brought a small smirk to her face which was notice by Ozpin.

"Now during the course of this you will encounter the Grimm you will have to engage and destroy the enemy to progress and complete your task do you understand this?" this got a positive response from the class .

Good now here comes the tricky part" Ozpin lectured with a smile. Getting a look of confusion from all the arranged kids.

"For the next four years you will each have to have a partner who will fight with you and watch your back both in training and on missions, it is advisable that your partner be someone you can work with well."he said with a smirk working its way to his face. Raven had a foreboding feeling, the man was up to something she just knew it!

"That is why the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner!" he said causing a minor riot among the hopefuls.

"Excellent now we shall begin I wish you all good luck and may you all have a good hunt." he said before pulling out a scroll opening it and pushing a button. Upon the press of the button the pad that raven had been standing on immediately catapulted her into the air with incredible force.

Raven was flying through the air feeling the wind on her face and looking for a decent place to control her decent to, as she was free-falling she spotted a small clearing up ahaid and deciding to make a controlled decent .She waited till she dipped just bellow the tree line and then kicked off one of the tree trunks, after bouncing back and forth from trunk to trunk while getting lower she landed on her feet and started her stalk through the woods towards her objective. She could only hope that this nonsense wouldn't take too long as this was a test designed to test those soft useless children from cities not the survivors who lived in the wastes like herself. The more she thought about it the larger the frown on her face got as she thought about how much of a waste of time this whole exercise was for her.

It took about 10 minutes and one dead death-stalker for her to reach the objective to look at the icons , they were two of each and they were all a type of animal so she picked up the bird and waited as she needed to get a partner or she wouldn't pass due to her lack of a partner. As she sat on a pillar she wondered what the the up incoming time will be like with this unknown person and she couldn't help but feel that old shudder of dread. She hoped that they weren't a city born softy, she really didn't need to spend all her time teaching them the ropes. And most of of she hoped they were female. She would never admit it but her time with the tribe had left its mark... deep marks.

And she just always felt more comfortable around women. Only her brother seemed exempt from this for some reason, she never could understand that.

During her contemplation she had noticed that a Beowulf had been thrown from the edge of the woods only to be followed by what looked by a small white bullet. This caused raven to raise an eyebrow in interest as she remembered the small girl from the hospital ….spring? Was it ? Ah whatever any way. She watched as the girl stood up and sheathed a pair of wickedly curved butterfly swords in hip mounted sheath's and made her way towards the ruin.

Smiling at the possibility of not having an incompetent as a partner raven jumped down behind her.

" Nice kill" she complemented the girl quietly causing her to spin quickly pulling her blades and striking only to be blocked by ravens own nodachi.

"and very good reactions" she said with a feral grin, She was liking this girl more and more.

"who are you" the girl growled pushing on her blades trying to get some purchase.

"well I am one of the candidates for the school"raven replied silkily causing the girls eyes to slightly open more in shock, but to ravens pleasure she never dropped her guard as they both backed off she just started to circle raven with her blades out causing raven to jump for joy inside .

"well I guess I should ask do you have a partner yet?" raven asked causing the girl to falter in her circling.

"eh no...eh heehehehe I kind of forgot about that. Ooh my name is summer by the way." said the girl. Causing raven to smile slightly

"well it looks like we are partners then and my name is raven. Now we head to the cliff." at this point she just couldn't be bothered any more so she channelled her energy and focused on where she wanted to go and literally tor open space/time using her semblance.

"follow me" she said to summer who had her jaw on the floor and just nodded as they entered the rift raven could only help but think maybe my time here wont be as bad as I was thinking.


	8. beacon years

**Chapter 6**

Team STRQ. That is the name of the group of people she will be with for the next four years. Raven wasn't quiet sure how to feel about this turn of events. Summer Rose, a short girl with a bubbly personality that uses dual butterfly short -swords. This girl was Ravens partner and she had already shown that all that she lacked was experience.

Qrow Branwen, Her identical twin brother and one of the few that she let touch her. His weapon is an overly complicated clockwork sword-scythe which he handles with surprising dexterity.

Finally we have Tai xiao long for Raven he was an unknown prospect and unsettled her immensely luckily she knew that her brother had a long running friendship with him from the trips in town when they where in proximity to patch so she was willing to give the blond a chance.

It also explained why both qrow and tai had searched for each other in the initiation and become partners. Overall it was a balanced group that should do well in ravens opinion, not that she would say it aloud.

The next day Raven was up and out towards their class before the rest of her team was even out of bed, not that she expected to learn anything there.

 **Introduction to the GRIMM**

Was written on the board of the class when she arrived along with detailed diagrams of different Grimm posted on the walls of the classroom. She had to admit if the class was done right it could be interesting, Then again it also had the potential to be dreadfully dull. At this thought she approached a seat on the row of chairs at the back so she could observe the goings on without being disturbed.

She looked up to the door when she heard the oncoming ruckus of people arriving at the class and had to force herself not to facepalm at what she saw. Walking through the door was the rest of her team with but one issue, her idiot brother. Going by the smile on his face she could only assume he was thinking about 'having a laugh' as here he was walking into class in one of her skirts.

She didn't know what irritated her more the fact that he had gone through her stuff or the fact that he actually suited a skirt. Probably both. Once she got herself under control (bar a twitching eyebrow) she could only think one thing. This is going to be a very, VERY long 4 years.

Xxxxx

During Their first year Raven proved herself to be top of their class in combat and academics, unfortunately due to her abysmal team working skills and the fact that she barely tolerated Tai's presence almost failed her at several points during the year. It was decided that she would have to see a shrink when tai almost died and she showed no emotion what so ever. It was also decided that her team would watch so as to be able to better understand what goes on behind the scarlet orbs.

When in the shrink Raven let slip that in her early life her 'trainers' had used to use certain acts of a sexual nature as punishment, This along with the brutal beatings both she and her brother had received had left her with a deeply ingrained distrust of men and a overall pessimistic outlook on life. It was the reason she was as strong as she was because she had sworn to never allow it to happen again. It never had!

The teams second year got off to a better start as they all had a fresh start. Raven had finally come to terms with her past but still held her icy demenor when they asked why her response was ' it feels natural now, I don't know who I am without it'. She started to let the rest of the team in much to the joy of qrow as he was truly worried for her. It was during this year that they started their missions allowing for them to gain an income as well. By the end of the year she was tentatively accepting of saying that summer was her friend even if it was a foreign concept she got a warm feeling in her chest when she thought about the bubbly girl so she accepted it.

In the last two years of beacon Team STRQ comfortably secured its place as a premier team at the school by accepting harder and harder missions along with having consistantly top grades. For raven her team mates had promised to help her with her issues. And had slowly but surely begun exposing her to situations that she wouldn't have herself. That is not to say that she trusted men, no it just meant that she was getting better at controlling her urge to half them with her nodachi. It was during these 'outings' that she and summer started to grow closer and by the time of graduation the two were secretly in a relationship as raven for all her confidence in combat, was as shy as a school girl when it came to relationships.

Xxxxx

Graduation

xxxxx

The graduation ceremony from beacon was nothing fancy, if anything it was similar to the team building ceremony after the initiation. The entire academy was seated in the hall looking up at the stage where the headmaster was standing before the screen going through the out going students. He would call their names and team and they would step forward from the group of combat kitted students that were off to the left of the stage. Once all had received there official graduation certificate and hunters liscence ozpin wished them all good luck and good hunting and the ceremony was over.

Then it was time for the unofficial ceremony. Going to a bar/club and getting a drink in celebration of their achievement.

So in Vale the once called team STRQ where in a bar having a drink for the last four hours remembering the highlights of their time at beacon. The plan was to stay out for a while longer but unfortunately for raven summer had to leave early as her parents had called her as they were visiting the next day. So raven qrow and tai stayed for an extra half an hour.

Raven opened her blearey eyes slowly trying to remember the previous night but only had bits and pieces. For some reason she had a memory of qrow in a skirt again? Never mind. She started to take stock and opened her eyes properly and saw that she was in a room...but worryingly it wasn't her room. She turned her head and saw a mop of blond hair on a head next to her and she had the instant reflex of ...PANIC...

Forcibly calming her sleep dulled mind she decided the best course of action would be to get dressed and act like nothing happened. Yes nothing happened. She doesn't even like the male gender so all that happened was she slept …...she hoped.


	9. the discovery

AN:Maticore does not own the rights to either the properties of RWBY nor harry potter.

 **Chapter 8**

Missions! These where both the life blood and the dreaded work of the huntsmen. They where graded on levels of difficulty. These difficulty levels were graded from E-A class for the majority of huntsmen as they were the easiest of missions. The hardest being S-SSS being the hardest.

The S and SS are for Elite hunters and 'one man army' elite hunters. These missions are few and far between and are extremely dangerous but as compensation the reward is a small fortune. The last and rarest is the SSS class mission these are locked out to all but the most elite teams and the military. No one person can complete these that is why they are locked to teams of S class ability to ensure that both a) the job gets done and b) there are minimal cassualties. Even with this lock out most take multiple teams as Insurance.

Every huntsman starts off at E rank while at their prespective schools. During there years at the academys they are constantly evaluated and graded as a hunters and huntresses and moved up or down in rank depending on events. One such event would be a huntsman unlocking their semblance this would improve their rank, but if they started showing racist sentiments towards faunus this would decrease it as a huntsman is supposed to be neutral and help all people.

It is due to This that Raven was proud to say that she was classed as an high S class hunter at the graduation ceremony along with the rest of her team. She had been spending her time collecting the bounties on missions so that she could buy a small home for herself (and her not so secret crush).These missions where anything from escorting VIPs Who could afford to pay for a hunter contract to clearing out Grimm nests that had been causing trouble to nearby towns. But by far the most common and boring was convoy escort whether it be ship or land the leader would usually try to hire a huntsman to babysit them through grim territory, This was considered a milk run for hunts men and essencial for the kingdoms as it was how supplies where ferried. It was about 3 months after graduation that raven started to get worried.

Raven was not someone to be ill. Actually in all her time she could never actually remember being ill. Yet here she was up every morning emptying the contents of her stomach religiously. It was worrying.

But her being from out in the wastes she refused to go to a hospital. Its not like she had been stabbed or something... right? It wasn't until she was found unconcious on the floor after a mission by summer that she was taken to the hospital and she was not expecting the reason for her 'illness'.

"miss branwen it would seem that you are pregnant" the doctor stated in such a flat tone it left no room for argument.

"What! But i've never been with a man!" Raven exclaimed in shock trying to think how ...when this could have happened.

"I'm sorry miss but I am just telling you what I know and that is that you are with child." and with a small smile and a nod the doctor left the room allowing summer to enter

"so what did he say Raven?" asked her petite lover

Raven turned and looked at her fearing her reaction.

Would she leave her? Would she stay with her? Should they keep the child?should they not?should they castrate the father...question for later.

As a thousand questions where racing through Ravens mind they all came to a screeching halt as the petite red head started to kiss her.

"honey you where worrying again." she said as she pulled back. Causing Raven to sigh.

"That is because I have reason to worry this time" Raven responded

"Ohh and why would that be ?" asked summer curiously wondering what could get her lover into such a tiz

"The doctor says I am pregnant" mumbled Raven shyly unable to meet summers beautiful silver eyes.

Summer stood there for a couple of seconds emotionlessly not moving before letting out a squeel.

"Raven its not that bad it just means we don't need to adopt a child later okay? True its earlier than expected but still." the excitable lithe girl was so excited about the prospect that she didn't realise that she had actually made Raven smile a proper grin, her first proper grin in years.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. But first to find the Father and murder him!


	10. into the unknown

AN: I Maticore do not own the rights to neither rwby nor harry potter, the works is a personal project that is done at the leisure of maticore.

 **Chapter 9**

The next couple of years after the birth of her daughter where joyous years for Raven. During the pregnancy her paranoia went into over drive. Due to this she started to set up safe houses that she could use or retreat to in emergencies. She also signed the lease on a house on Patch for her and her love to settle down in. Both her and Summer had never been happier.

The house itself was built far enough away from the town to give them privacy but still close enough to be safe. It was a two story house it had two rooms for the "uncles" for when they visit a room for when their daughter grows, and a room for themselves.

The entire team had effectively become one big family. Once Tai was forgiven for his ….dalliance he became Pheonix's god father and uncle, he understood that Raven was rather fragile around men so decided to accept what he could get.

Tai was happy when Ravens paranoia kicked in and demanded that her daughter had a backup name incase she needed to hide so when they couldn't come up with a second name for pheonix summer decided to allow him to decide it. Thus the name Yang xiao long came into existance, as they both biological parents agreed that she was a sunny little thing.

Ravens brother was annointed the God-mother in one of the rare cases of Ravens sense of humor coming to the surface and reminding them all of their first day of beacon where he showed up to class in a skirt. Due to the hilarity of the reason and the fact that his sister was so happy he couldn't bring himself to refuse.

Summer, while she was enitially angry that her partner had gone and gotten into such a condition so recklessly, she quickly rethought her position as she realised that this way they would have a child. They have a child! she couldn't be happier. She was their for her Raven. She was also glad that it was tai that had done the deed ad she knew that he would have treated her love right and could be trusted.

Pheonix was an adorable child. Her sun-kissed blonde hair where as much a part of her as the dark locks of hair were for raven. It was so central that it seemed to describe her personality aswell! The little girl just wouldn't stop smiling for her mothers. Whether it was for raven or summer there second one of her mothers appeared she lit the room up with a beaming smile.

It was due to this that led to our current situation. Here Raven was at home getting her little ball of sunshine ready for bed when suddenly she almost collapsed as her semblance started to self activate!

Now dont get me wrong there have been times where a semblance has done such a thing, but ussually this happens in two situations, one its a passive semblance and works on instinct or two you are in a combat situation and you have just accidentally activated it for the first time. Now raven is a upper S lower SS class huntress there is no way she hasn't figured out her semblence and trained it by this point, that just leaves it being a passive which ravens is not.

This as rediculous as it sounded left outside interference. So as calmly and quickly as she could she settled her beloved pheonix down to bed and gave her a good night kiss. And set to work. While concentrating on the thread that was trying to pull her somewhere but not allowing it to activate one of her portals she quickly gathered her combat gear.

Graphine with armour inlay combat outfit. Check.

Nevermore armour mask. Check

rotarty sheath. Stocked with blades. Check

backup firearm (Usp .45 spec ops) . Check

Survival bag (miscalanious needs to survive anywhere) Check

Once this was done and she had looked over the place she took out a sheet of paper and wrote a note.

 _To my love/_

 _I am sorry if this letter seems ill comfort for the current situation my love but know that I do love you and have not abandoned you nor my little pheonix. But still the reason I write this and dont just tell you is because earlier in the day when I was putting our child to sleep some one activated my semblance remotley._

 _As you know I have a Space/time semblance my dear and as this person was trying to pull me somewhere it took all my effort to stop them long enough to put our child to bed and gather assorted gear and leave this letter._

 _Know that I love you both and will do everything in my power to exhbidite my return to you both no matter how long it may take._

 _Your loving partner / Raven Branwen_

It was here that she left a single glossy black feather and placed the letter on the night stand next to the Pheonix's bed . She then contacted the patch police department and claimed to be under attack and was leading them away but could they have some officers make sure her child was safe?

Once the preperations where done and she could no longer hold it off the portal opened and through she went into the unknown!


	11. old world blues

AN: hey this is maticore and with my usual announcements. So here I am to proclaim my lack of ownership over the intellectual properties of the harry potter series or the RWBY series.

Ravens Flight

Old world Blues

November 1st 1991 Magica Universe

Voldemort had just been defeated. The people where celebrating. The terror was over . James and Lily had survived the attack, it appeared that Voldemort didn't want to waste time so he just blew straight past them by launching highly over powered bombarda spells at them. The rubble from the walls that he had demolished half burying the young couple making it appear as if they had died.

It was a miracle when Voldemort cast the Avada kedavra at the twins only for the spell to be reflected back at him. When the spell hit him it stripped him of his body leaving him as nothing but a wraith barley hanging onto life by nothing but his rage.

It was When Dumbledore arrived and checked the children he frowned he immediately took them to his office. Looking them over he saw that the children where relatively okay. There where a few nicks from falling pieces of wood but nothing major. There was only really two worrying things. The first was that on young James was a scar on his forehead that was tainted by the magic used in the formation of the killing curse. He knew the taint would fade but it was a curse scar he would have that mark with him for the rest of his life.

The second worrying fact was that young raven, the cute young ravenette curled around her plushy, It seemed that her core had been damaged by the spell. It was rare but it was known to happen. It appeared that such a beautiful girl was going to have to live the life of a squib.

Thinking over his options he decided to rig the game for her and make it so that she would have the best chance possible. She did have a muggle aunt after all and she didn't have magic. A note with a little mental nudge on it should be all that is required.

Sitting there stoking his beard as he considered the options he made up his mind and committed to a course of action.

Xxxxx

It had been five years since the attack and it is young James birthday. Both James and lily had been found alive and recovered a fortnight after the attack and to say they were pissed about Albus actions was an under statement. When they found out that their daughters core had been damaged though the shock and depression that had set in. They both knew that despite what they wanted they could not do anything for her, They just lived in two completely separate worlds. Lily proved this every time she took Their son into the muggle world to make sure that he could blend in. James just didn't know what to do there.

It was almost as if a unspoken agreement had been reached by those who knew. No one ever mentioned Ravens name. No one Even mentioned she existed. And slowly but surely the name Raven Potter faded from the memories of the household.

So by the time it was James Fifth birthday he didn't even know he had had a twin sister. So there the family was looking the Perfect picture of a family. The saviours of the Wizarding world. The guests were all high class members of society ranging from both sides of the political spectrum. Some invited because they where wanted and others because it was polite.

The children all played together and got to know each other while the adults stood and talked business. It was what was to be expected from a heirs party.

Xxxxx

Eleven years old and James had received his Hogwarts letter. It was a very exciting day, His parents had taken the day off so that they could spend the day with him and his little sister to go and get his school things.

So once they had went shopping they had gone to all the necessary shops but for some reason his parents had felt to save the wand shop and menagerie for last. In the wand shop Old man Olivander had gone through most of his shop (both stock and structural integrity) before they found one that matched him. It was a holly and phoenix feather wand.

When olivander started going on about how it was the brother to the one that almost killed his family though the temptation to destroy it then and there was incredibly high. The old man must have seen it in his eyes as he bribed James with a free wand holster.

The menagerie was different though both his parents had different ideas of animals they wanted him to get. His father wanted him to get a owl so that he could stay in touch. His mother wanted him to get a cat as she had gotten one and had found it relaxing and helpful. He on the other hand found himself drawn to the back until he was looking into the blood red and black eyes of a raven.

He didn't notice the fidgeting of his parents but afterwards he left shortly with a brand new raven named Hugin.

The year itself was rather eventful First he met up with his friend Ronald as they had both been sorted into Gryfindor. By Samhain a girl in the house was having trouble fitting in due to her studious nature. Unfortunately for her she was The night that she had been picked on was also the night that a troll broke in.

This event brought her into James sphere of friends and helped control the excesses of her forthright personality. It wasn't until the end of the year after much research that the small group figured out that the school had been housing the philosophers stone. Realising that some one was attempting to steal it they tried to head them off only to meet them.

To James surprise It was the DADA professor. After a small fight which climaxed in the death and expulsion of a wraith James collapsed and fell unconscious. This was the end of his first year.

Xxxxx

The second year got off to an uneventful start apart for one thing, the introduction of the DADA who was announced to be the author of the books Gilderoy Lock heart. He proved to be more useless than a water to a drowning man. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing in any of his classes yet he would always attempt to get closer to James under the pretence of 'guidance'

Other than useless teachers the year was relatively quiet until the warnings written in blood started appearing. It was quiet unsettling but not something that the student body could not overlook until the students began to be attacked and petrified.

This began a pattern of attacks where there would always be a gap to let everything settle down before the next until finally a message claiming that a student had been kidnapped and stolen away into the chamber of secrets.

It had taken most of the year but similar to last year it took a lot of research till they found what they were looking for and headed to the chamber. Bumping into lock heart on the way he ended up tagging along not knowing their destination.

A basilisk, that was the monster that James had to face shortly followed by another wraith. By the time he got out of the chamber with young Ginerva He was dead on his feet and just glad to be alive. He had also swore never ever ever to use a diary in his life.

That was how his second year ended.

Xxxxx

The third year was quiet relatively speaking which when you think about it was not saying much considering he has not had a single normal year of schooling yet. It is a miracle he is even passing his tests especially considering how biased all the teachers are Flitwick adores his mother, Mcgonnagle is hiding it but wants him on the team despite his fear of flying. Snape well Snape can only see his father and despite loving his father he knows he was an ass hole when he was a kid. But hey he was a kid.

So this year was opened with the news papers announcing to the country that the traitor of the potters had escaped from azkaban. He had never seen his parents so furious and scared at the same time. His uncles showed up as well both uncle Mooney and pad foot where pissed as well. Especially Pad foot he had been thrown into jail for a few weeks until his parents had woken up and corrected everyone's wrong assumptions.

In a hopes to stop Pettigrew from possibly attacking James the minister had placed a host of the guards from the prison around the school. Assuming that he came to the school in the first place. Other than this and learning magic to repel the guards it was a quiet year with no major hiccups. For the first time.

Xxxxx

The fourth year started earlier than everyone expected with a incident at a sporting event that was being hosted in England that year. The Quiditch world cup was being hosted by England and the Potter family was going to enjoy them selves.

Unfortunately, Just like the average citizen that where enjoying themselves the terrorists that had managed to escape persecution by the large amount of corruption and red tape that they had woven in to the system during the war where also there to enjoy their selves so during the night when everyone was drunk and ready to go to sleep a group of the terrorists decided to have fun and attack the camp.

This set the mood for the entire year As when James arrived at the school he found out that there was a tournament that had been revived that had been cancelled due to the body count. The sheer recklessness of this alone caused him to shake his head. So as the names for the three schools that where participating (Hogwarts, Bauxbatons and Drumstrang) where drawn. Each had entered their student s over the last day.

The champions drawn out for the schools where for Drumstrang, Victor Krum, The Quiditch International superstar. For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, The Vela daughter of the french DMLE head. For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory The son of a member of the wizengamot and the head of the control of dangerous creature department.

With that every one turned to get back to their meal it was now their problem to deal with. Until the goblet Spat out James Potter Jr with no extra information. He had been having a foreboding feeling for a while but this just confirmed it. Him and Samhain will never get alone Ever.

So he had to stand there in a small room under what essentially was his own version of the witch trials as either he was not allowed a word to defend himself, to fully explain himself or not believed when he was. In the end he just gave up and decided that this year as a whole was going to be a dud and had already given up on it.

The wand weighing went without a hitch, If that is what one could say is what happened when a blond harpy made up a fairy tale of what happened and then used her own version to slander your character. But from there it went from bad to worse. As when the First task arrived it became very clear that all the other participants had fore warning that the task was against fucking dragons but no one had the common decency to warn the fourteen year old.

Despite this he still managed to some how come out ahaid. What was irritating though was that less than a month later he was ambushed by Professor Mcgonnagle basically demanding that he find a partner for some ball that was tradition. Considering that he had been treated as a persona non gratta by the entirety of the population for the full time this stupid thing had been going on he decided Fuck It. And he pulled a dad he threw on his invisibility cloak that his father gave him and used one of the secret tunnels he knew of (the one that exited in Honey dukes after which knowing that the train had left he made his way to the three broom sticks took some of the floo powder and flooed home.

If they couldn't find him tough. Its not his problem and maybe they should think twice before acting like that. Seriously demanding he take someone who has been treating him as if he was below the dirt they walk on for months? Yeah fucking right.

His abandonment of the ball and the reasons where played across the papers much to the embarrassment of many families. He received many letters of apology and promises of 'putting them straight. But the damage was done. And it was seen as when in the second task the most precious person to him was not his friends, not a lover. No none of that he wasn't sure he had any any more. It was his beautiful baby sister, Little Iris.

And boy was he Pissed when he found out that she had been roped into this fiasco. They had pulled his baby sister into this, a possibly dangerous situation just for the amusement for a bunch of idiots with too much time on their hands? No he was not happy.

This rage almost entirely carried over into his third task where he managed to fight his way through a maze filled with obstacles. It was here that the most irrefutable proof that he had been set up showed its self. Krum attacked them and just by the look in his eyes you could tell he had been imperiused he had the glazed look.

Carefully making his way through he came upon the cup. Seeing no traps and having been told that the cup was a port-key to the entrance he grabbed it and felt the usual tug but when it landed it was not where he was expecting and was hit with a stunner from behind.

When he came to he had to observe the creation of a false body for Voldemort to inhabit. Once done he started to prance around proclaiming his greatness and power before turning to James and savouring the moment before telling him something he had wanted to fore a long time.

"Ahh but you child, you are not even the one who defeated me are you? No that title goes to your twin how is she how is young Raven?" he truly was curious no matter how deep his agent's had pried they couldn't find hide nor hair of her. This was the reason they had chosen her twin for the ritual. It might not be the same but it was close enough.

Afterwards the two had fought and James had managed to hold but barley. He knew that if it was not for the fact that they where in a cemetery he would have died several times over.

Just before he left he managed to grab on to Peter and the port key taking them both back to the arena. As he left he heard an almighty cry of rage.

Back in the arena the crowd was getting antsy. The other champions had already returned but there was no sign of the potter heir. When suddenly a incoming port-key appeared depositing two people. One was the potter heir the other was some one they did not expect.

A unconscious Peter Pettigrew. The Potter heir just sat there and looked at the man before he said loud enough to be heard by every one "You people are fucking shit at security" only to be asked by one Rita Skeeter who always seemed to be there when the shit hit the fan asked what he meant.

James responded by "this man has been on the run for almost two years and is classed as dead by the law. He would be noticed almost immediately by almost anyone in Hogwarts vascinity. So he could not have had anything to do with the goblet of fire or the Cups enchantment so it had to be some one else but who was the last to see the cup?" at that everyone turned to moody who was already halfway across the lawns knowing he was about to be discovered.

Xxxxx

Lord Potter had been present during the questioning of his son and had even managed to extract the memories giving them to Amelia, The head of the DMLE. Luckily the both of them caught fudge just before he silenced the witnesses by using a dementor to kiss them. Why he had a dementor with him she did not know but she would find out.

But once the evidence from Peter and crouch came forth It was irrefutable that the man was back. They didn't have enough to oust Fudge from office yet but at least they had gotten the word out that the monster was back and had forced the country onto a war footing and the DMLE to get six times the budget.

The bit that worried most people though was when he had proclaimed James was not the one who had defeated him and that it was Raven. While the Lord and lady Potter had known with a great deal of guilt no one else did.

So it was with a great level guilt that the potters decided that now was the time to be open about it. Especially since she might be in danger they needed to find her and protect her.

So here they where sitting in Grimmuald place The ancient seat of Black and current home of warren due to Sirius marrying a woman from the warren clan of America. Elizabeth warren. Knowing how much he hated his family she received permission from the clan elders for him to receive their name. They agreed so long as if they had two children one must become the heir to black as they don't want such an old line to die out.

So here they where in the kitchen a large group of people . The group included Albus, Aberforth, Hagrid , Bill weasley, Charley weasley, Nymphadora tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt , Fleur Delacour, Arthur weasley, molly weasley. James Potter, James potter, Lilly potter, Severous Snape, Remous Lupin and several others.

When called to attention the room came to silence and Looked at Albus. "we have come here today because of a situation that has arisen." Said Dumbledore gravely getting every ones attention with the seriousness. "Voldemort has at his recent revival indicated that young James was not the one who defeated him"

"If it wasn't him then who" blurted out Ronald grabbing every ones attention and getting a few to nod. "That is what we are here to tell you" said Lord potter sternly Glaring at the ginger till he shrank into himself.

"For this we shall begin at the beginning which is the attack. As most of you know the attack had knocked my wife and I into a coma for about two weeks. What you don't know is that during that time madam Pomphrey was looking after our children while Dumbledore figured out what to do." James explained sadly. "you see at the time it appeared as if we would not recover and arrangements for the kids needed to be made." "hold on you keep saying kids? Plural?" asked Hermione "that is right" lily replied with a strained smile "when James was born he was one of a set of fraternal twins him and his sister Raven." This seemed to cause a miniature apocalypse as people started shouting over each other to ask questions.

Silence was only returned after a few cannon fire charms but once silence reigned a small quite voice spoke out. It was James "What happened" Lily smiled a sad smile to her son "that is what we are explaining. But please dear give us the time to explain Please this is not easy it has pained us for years." she explained tears welling in her eyes as she was pulled into an embrace by her husband.

"Anyway as I was saying" Continued Lord Potter " Because of the Attack both children needed to be checked over. To make sure that they where fine or at least would be." this got a nod from the room. " both James and Raven where in perfect health except for two points. The first and most obvious was on James, His scar it was contaminated with the curse energy from the spell hence why it can never heal Properly" this received a nod and a look of comprehension from the children in the room as they finally got an answer to one of the questions that had bugged them for a while.

"the second was Raven Despite being more powerful than her brother by at least a factor of two they could not find any sign of her magic." he looked down. A tear sliding down his face at what had happened to his little girl, It really didn't help that Iris looked so much like a crimson version of her.

"It appeared that the spell had damaged her core. Being exposed to such an unstable magic at such a delicate time in her life." he just couldn't finish but he didn't need to as most had understood. The curse had either destroyed her core or rendered her a squib. Its no wonder the family had been devastated.

James was silent. First he finds out he has a twin. Then he finds out that not only was she older but she was stronger than him. But now he finds out that Bastard Voldemort gave her the magical equivalent of a handicap. Yes he was furious. He was furious with himself for not knowing about her. He was furious with his parents for not telling him. But most of all he was furious at Voldemort for doing this to her!

Lilly had recovered enough to continue "Despite her …Issue. We wanted nothing but the best for her. But we knew that if she was with us she would be basically a stranger in her own home. As if she was looking in from through a window. Her being a squib is essentially forcing her not by ours nor her choice to live in a literal different world. One that few of us understands due to the isolation." she could see the nods at this. "Luckily I had an option being a muggle born I knew about the muggle world and have made sure that my children understand it. Even if my husband would stand out like a sore thumb." she muttered the last bit to herself. " so it was a bit of relief when we managed to have my sister take her. This would allow her as normal a life as possible."

Now came the most important question to James " do we know where she is?" he asked quietly looking at his parents and Dumbledore. To his surprise it was Dumbledore who answered "Unfortunately no we don't I went to check on the girl only to find the house occupied with a completely different family." said the old man just as people where about to complain he charged onwards. "That is why I have summoned you all here today In order to find her I have located a summoning ritual created by Rowena that was used to save children in danger from their families."

"using this ritual we can summon her to us but since we don't have the aid of Hogwarts Ley Lines it will take a fair number of us to power it." The order nodded at this and Dumbledore headed off to prepare the ritual.

Xxxxx

In the ritual chamber in the house /the group spaced out evenly around a large array drawn onto the floor and awaited for last second instructions. It was then that Albus walked in and looked around the group with a serious gaze. "Okay every one I will take care of the enchantment I want you to channel your magic into the circle at a steady rate until it starts to glow red. Getting nods the ritual began. The feeling of static in the air hung heavy as the circle drew in more and more magic from both the magi and the natural mana. The words being chanted were heavy with meaning and power so it didn't take long till the order stopped channelling but the enchantment kept going and going.

It seemed to some as if it had failed no transportation method took this long. They had been here for half an hour with Albus chanting. There must be something as he wouldn't have kept going if he didn't feel his magic connect to something. But what was taking so...BOOM!

Dust and Dirt blew out Every where.

The order members themselves had thrown themselves onto the floor to protect themselves. Had the ritual gone wrong somewhere? Did it over load? Looking about in the dust and dirt creating an eery fog all they could see was a pair of ominous crimson eyes glowing in the centre of the room.


	12. catastrophic arrival

An: hey this is maticore I am writing this to announce that I do not own either the RWBY universe nor the Harry potter universe. Credit or these creations are with their own creators.

Ravens Flight

Catastrophic arrival

Folding space and Time. Such a simple sounding sentence with astonishing consequences. This simple sentence is possibly one of the most powerful abilities one could have in a understated way. That is the problem with the semblances that were common in the kingdoms. Despite their apparently reality breaking abilities that they bequeath the users one has to understand what the ability does and how it does it before you can make the full usage of it.

The best example of a simple semblance would be Tais while she would always be reluctant to call something so … crude... as his semblance anything else it fits his fighting style and works, barley. To break it down it is a simple transferral of energy. He has the ability to store potential energy from attacks dealt upon him only to release it in one single burst. A simple transferral of energy.

In fact most semblances where like this her love who had the ability to move at near super luminal speeds could do it by doing three things. The first her semblance created a frictionless area around her allowing or constant acceleration. Second it allowed her to control her mass allowing or the speed increase and decrease. And thirdly it hardened her body against the speed this is the reason why moving at such speed didn't reduce her to pulp.

The vast majority of semblances only have a few factors within them to contend with. Making them relatively simple. One thing that is unanimous though is that the people who have the space/time semblances are all intelligent there is a reason. It is because of how complicated learning to use them is. Taking her own as an example hers is basically a Einstein/Rosen bridge. The ability to open a path between any two points on the plain of space/time. Up until her semblance it was just a theory proposed by Atlas military Academy.

The ability works similarly to a wormhole that she can open at will. The problem comes at the opening. To be able to open it requires several things such as the point in space you are opening it. So longitude, latitude height. These do not need to be knowingly acquired just that you know what the area roughly looks like can give the opening location as well as exit. Right off the bat that is six variables. The next is distance. This is done automatically. The next is travel time. The further travelled the longer it takes. The last is time travelled but she has and would never alter that as time is a fickle thing.

The reason she was thinking this was because as she was travelling through the dimensional tunnel created by her own semblance she was worried. Every time she had used it before she had received the mental information about the journey. This time she didn't that could only mean she was heading into a complete unknown situation which wasn't surprising considering how someone had managed to hijack her.

Calming her mind of the rushing thoughts and checking her gear while ignoring the sound of rushing wind. She prepared herself her gut and her semblance was telling her arrival was imminent. With a flash of light and a almighty crash the portal opened and she exited into what cold only be described as a dust storm. She reached for her helm and activated one of the enhanced sight settings that she...liberated from the Atlas military during her forays. Boy was she glad she did have those forays the amount of gear she was able to upgrade. She didn't need to replace her blades any more using the composite metal instead of steel. Mama was so happy.

As she looked through the dust and grime taking in her situation she realised she was in a small room and surrounded by a large group of people. With a large ,Possibly hostile, group surrounding her she pulled her back up pistol and looked for an advantage. Within seconds it presented its self and she could not help but smile.

A small girl a tripped and fallen into the middle of the room where no one could see her for all the grime in the air so she dashed forward and hefted the girl up and pulled her back standing behind her. She pulled out a sword breaker knife and softly laid it under her chin it was rather amusing to see the small girl squeak and freeze.

She leaned into the girls ear so close that she could probably feel her breath but the girl was so terrified that she refused to move. "hello little girl" she whispered into her ear keeping an eye on others as they started to get their act together.

"Now little one what's your name?" she asked the girl as she moved away from the people in the room, positioning the girl between her and them. "Iris, Iris Potter" came the whispered response in a frightened little voice. Not that raven could blame the girl. She was being held by an unknown at knife point to the throat.

"Iris, that's a pretty name. Well Little Iris I don't want to hurt you but I don't know where I am." she explained to the little girl. " Now due to the fact that the world is a dangerous place I am going to hold you to keep me safe, okay little one?" the tone in which she said this while a comforting one that she used with yang and summer also brokered no argument.

She had no idea where she was. And in remnant she was well known as a high class hunter so the fact that she there might be people out to kill her would not surprise her. While she was thinking this a gust of wind blew throughout the room dispersing the grime in the air finally allowing the people in the room to see her .and going by the tension in their bodies they either didn't like or understand what they saw.

Xxxxx

The ritual room within the home of the Blacks had filled with a explosion causing the participants to be thrown into chaos as they could not see anything due to the amount of dust and smoke that had been thrown into the air. It would take a few minutes before anyone had the idea to use a low level wind spell to disperse the particulates and clear the air.

Once it was cleared they where met with a sight that shocked them all and put them onto the back foot. On the other side of the room was Iris potter with her long silky crimson hair in her jeans and shirt being held with what could only be described as one of the most lethal looking knives held to her throat.

The person holding her could not really be seen but what cold was a red and black shirt and a white and red mask with piercing red eyes. It was the eyes that caught notice the most, it was as I they where marking you down as nothing more than a numbered target.

The silence that had permeated the air was suddenly broken by Lillies sudden cry "IRIS" as she started to take steps forward towards the pair until a melodic voice rang out from behind the mask. "Tut tut tut, I wouldn't do that" the voice said as its arm raised holding some black thing pointing to Iris's head causing hermione and Lilly to gasp.

"Please don't, not my daughter!" lilly practically begged. The woman? Tilted her head. "If you wish for her to stay alive you will answer my questions. Understand?" she demanded.

Xxxxx

Raven was pleased she was finally making head way. She didn't even need to use violence. She really did hate hurting kids. Just as she was about to ask her questions some old guy called bumble-bore? She thinks that's his name anyway, started talking. He must be some sort of leader here as the others seemed to defer to him as Qrow does to Ozpin.

From what long beard was saying was that she is in a different dimension (she knew that was a possibility) and that the people in front of her where trying to summon the lost daughter and twin of a supposed 'child of prophesy' to keep her safe due to her lack of abilities". While she found almost all of the explanation a load of crock she did learn something interesting. In this dimension Aura is not used instead people use magic. Now isn't that interesting and apparently this daughter would have been as badly discriminated against as a faunus.

She had heard enough these people where idiots. So using one of her hidden talents that she only really used when intimate with summer, she entered the mind of the teenage girl on the other side of the room. Once she was done collecting the necessary information from the girl she looked at the group.

"I don't know who your looking for nor why but if you left them for the reason you say you did I would say let them stay lost now I need to find a way home." and with that she channelled her semblance into the sword breaker swapped arms and sliced a rift open just behind me much to the shock of my hosts. I then turned and kicked the girl into her mother and quickly retreated into the portal before anyone could do anything closing it as I went.


	13. i have magic

AN: hey this is maticore. This is me giving out a announcement that I do not own properties of either RWBY nor harry potter.

 **Ravens flight**

 **I have magic?**

It was a heat wave going on. The temperatures had risen to absurd levels most people were having one of two reactions to it. They were either lounging outside to take advantage of the rare warm weather as much as possible or they were shying away as it was too warm.

In a small suburban location this temperature was annoying the residents as it was destroying all of their hard work in creating their flower arrangements in their gardens. These people tried to live the epitome of normal lives.

They had cookie cutter homes with small gardens, they had little cares outside of their middle class lives which consisted of their work and family. Their lives where almost disgustingly normal or this world. residing in one of these homes is the sister of Lily Potter. One Petunia Dursley.

Petunia , when she was a girl saw her sister getting doted on for her magic and grew resentful. Why not her? Why couldn't they care about her like that? Of course she knew her parents cared about her the showed that all through the year when she brought home her grades and so on. But This was MAGIC!

Invisibility cloaks, dancing tea cups and other fantastical and utterly useless items started to appear in the house. Their parents were amazed by all of the trinkets but no not petunia. She could see them for what they were. Abominations. These things where not supposed to do things like this. It was wrong, it was against nature.

It wasn't long afterwards that she left to attend university but she remembered, ohh she always remembered how compared to precious lily how little effect it had on her parents. Although she would never say so it hurt her badly.

It was years later when her perfectly normal lie started to come crashing down around her ears. Once again it was all because of her ohh so precious sister. Luckily for petunia her family was out at one of their bonding days when the door was knocked and when she answered it there was lily and a man in what could only be described as a bath robe.

It took all of petunias self control not to glare at the woman for coming to her house. For disrupting her life, Again!. That was until she started speaking. She started asking or a little girl, a daughter that she had apparently left with petunia.

At this Petunia was split, on one side she was delighted she was now essentially a better parent than her perfect sister. Although that was a low bar to be set just don't abandon your child. On the other her natural maternal instincts where worried about the child. And finally the vindictive side wanted to take advantage of the situation.

So she did all three.

Turning to the woman she derided her for abandoning her own child without knowing what would happen to them. Did she even have a garentee that she would take the child in and not just take them to a orphanage? What if a stranger took them to a orphanage? Or worse she is a girl after all for all you know she could have been raised to be working in a sex ring and that is all she knows now!

Seeing lily was thoroughly in tears now she told them to leave. Afterwards she decided to keep an eye out just in case she had been given a photograph apparently the child looked like their mother well that should make things easier.

It would be a while before she wither seen or heard anything about the girl and when she did it would not be in the manner she expected.

Xxxxx

Raven exited her rift in a street. It was a unremarkable place but for some reason it held a familiarity. When she opened her rift she dialed it toward the closest exit. Meaning the closest place that she has opened a rift before.

Despite not knowing this place her semblance depositing her on a doorstep in the middle of a street that she has never seen before was highly unusual. To make matters worse her senses of the time/space continuum allowed her to detect disruptions. She could feel the trace of her semblance being used on this spot before, she could also feel something ...different at the end of the street.

Taking her mask off and hanging it on her belt, she decided to find out where she was . The information she had recovered from the girl in that ...cultists? Room had stated that magic was real in this world but hidden as absurd as that sounded. She also had names for a few places but they meant nothing without references on where to go.

Knocking on the door of one of the houses, it had a ornate number four on the front, she kept her hand on her side-arm just in case and waited for a response. She heard footsteps from inside, deciding that she couldn't take a chance she needed information fast. So when the door opened and revealed a blonde haired woman Raven didn't give any quarter.

She was upon the woman in a instant. Grabbing her by the throat and forcing her backwards while drawing her pistol as emphasis to behave she kicked the door closed. Directing the woman into the living room and closed the blinds all the while ensuring to keep her weapon upon the woman.

"Please don't hurt my family" begged the woman. Raven just stared at her and motioned for her to sit. Upon doing so Raven holstered the gun and laid a resting hand upon her O'dachi.

"I am not going to hurt you." She replied in her usual stoic. "i just need information. I was essentially kidnapped and managed to escape." Raven explained. Causing the womans eyes to go wide. "during my escape I managed to get the names of places, none of which are familiar to me." this caused a jerky nod from the scared woman.

"if I ask you these names will you answer in all honesty about them?" at this the woman seemed to want nothing more than to just get her out of her home so it was with a relieved nod she replied with. So with that Raven listed the names of Diagon alley, Gringotts, charring cross and the leaky cauldron. Each of the successive names provoking the womans eyes to go wider.

"Your one of them aren't you?" she whispered causing Ravens eyes to narrow at the poorly disguised loathing in the tone. "explain" she demanded. "Your one of those Magic users" she responed spitting out the word magic as if it was a curse.

"i don't know" was ravens honest answer "i just know that I was in my home watching my child one moment then the next I was in a dark house surrounded by people with sticks, luckily my work is dangerous so I generally don't go anywhere unprepared so I was prepared to escape" This did not put her at ease so she decided to give the swords woman all the information she had.

This information was from Charing cross being a street in the city of london through to Gringotts being a bank run by magical creatures called goblins. The information was a wealth of intellegance.

It was night by the time that they were finished and Raven left the residence and headed to the end of the street. Upon arrival at the end of the street she heard a series of cracks behind her, not turning Raven just quick-drew her sword causing a rift to form. Just as she heard voices shouting she entered and closed it behind her.

Upon exiting she was in front of a massive marble building with golden inlaid words. Gringotts the bank of the magical world and her destination. She could only hope that nothing goes wrong during her time here.

Upon entry to the building she instantly felt the wary eyes upon her. Her hand immediately laid upon her blade ready incase the need arose to draw. She looked around and saw signs each leading to different counters there were your standard ones that would be found in almost all banks. But what peaked her interest was the sign stating 'Inheritance testing' those people that had drew her to this place seemed adamant that she was from here and the evidence was starting to support it so If she had any family or inheritance she could possibly find out. It was worth a try.

So with that Raven headed towards the office designated in the hopes of getting a test done to find out her inheritance and give her knowledge on her place in this new world. The last thing she wanted was to be stumbling around blindly. As the saying goes knowledge is power hide it well.


	14. The matriarch

**Ravens Flight**

Walking through the door to the office she saw a ancient looking creature. Upon seeing this Raven made the assessment that these Things must run and Own this bank. She had nothing against that she just couldn't help but wonder what they were? What was their culture? So many questions, but she had no time so with a hand ready to quick draw she approached the desk of the one in front of her.

It was a simple desk paperwork littered it and there was a small plaque with the words 'Blood Scanner Director of the office of Inheritances.' looking at this she couldn't help but notice the difference of naming conventions. Being a huntress she was trained to be perceptive and a culture who has naming conventions that were as ...brutal as that has to have at least some roots in a warrior traditions.

"Greetings Director Blood Scanner" Started Raven announcing her presence to him "I am Raven Branwen and I would like to request a inheritance test." this caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so? And if I may ask why do you wish such?" his voice ground out like gravel being pounded into dust. "The short story director is that I was pulled from my home by a unknown force. Upon landing I found myself in a unfamiliar room surrounded by people. I managed to leverage it so that I could get answers and then escape. The people seemed quite insistent that I was from this society even though I had never heard of it before."

Raven stopped here to collect her thoughts on what had happened. The Director had been following her story and did not look pleased. "once I made my escape I came here as my information said that this is the centre of the societies financial world." This got a nod from the director.

"You would be correct in your assumptions. As for why you did not know about our world I can only assume that some one had abandoned you as a child. There could be a couple of reasons for this. You could have been a Bastard child born to a most ancient house and thus would have brought shame to them and they where trying to hide there …. mistakes. Or you could have been diagnosed as a squib." "squib?" Asked Raven in curiosity ignoring the first one as it was not unknown for it to happen in Atlas for the noble houses to abandon a unwanted child, or for a Faunus child to be abandoned.

"The term for a child born to a magical family that is unable to use the gift themselves." he explained. "now the test costs twenty galleons but since you were summoned I assume that you do not have money on you?" "no I do not, however I do have some knowledge that might interest you if the test turns up negative." Raven explained with a wicked smile.

The Director looked into her scarlet eyes as if gauging her honesty before he pulled out a sheet of parchment that had runes running around the edge as a water mark. " Fine but beware if we do not agree we will take it out of you in alternate payment." nodding to him he then indicated to her to drop three droplets of her blood onto the sheet.

Intricately curved writing weaved its way across the page as the magic did its work. She could feel the energy in the room, she could feel it running through her veins as if it was pulling on something ancient. After a few minutes the feeling in the air settled down. The director lifted the page and looked at it . Raising his eyebrow he glanced at Raven before grunting and then handing her the sheet.

 **Name:** _Raven Branwen (Formerly Potter Disowned due to suspected squib)_

 **AGE:** _16 body (26 mind)_

 **Mother:** _Lilly Potter nee Evans_

 **Father:** _James Potter 'senior'_

 **Siblings:** _James Potter 'Junior' (twin), Iris Potter (sister), Qrow Branwen (Brother)_

 **Partner:** _Summer Rose_

 **Offspring:** _Yang Branwen_

 **Abilities:** _Space/time manipulation, Ice elemental, Parselmouth, Natural Occlumens, Raven animagus._

 **Titles:** _Matriarch of the Most ancient and royal house of Le Fay, Lady of house slytherin (in contention), Lady of house Peverel (in contention),Lady of house Potter (disowned, Reasons invalid)_

 **Notes:** _Although the Disownment Reasons are invalid due to the head of house being the one doing the process this does not matter. Reason listed for disownment is that this member of the mainline family was a squib, their core was damaged by a dark curse cast by the most recent dark lord._

 _The core of this person is intact and healthy. The head ship of house slytherin is in contention as there is two heirs who speak parcel. Normally this would default to the elder but the Elder has committed acts against the spirit of the house, there fore the Headship has been put into stasis until the dispute between heirs has been resolved._

 _House Peverel is in dispute between two lines, the line of Cadmus and the line of ignotus, the house is in stasis till the dispute is resolved._

After reading the sheet Raven was not sure what to make of it. Apparently according to this parchment the little girl that she held at knife point was her little sister? She had been rejected due to her lack of an ability to use this 'magic'. It was with a growl that she looked up and handed the parchment back to the director.

"i take it that everything will be in order Director? Yes?" Raven inquired as she sat down getting ready to begin business. The director looked back at Raven with a Slasher grin "I do believe Lady Le fay that it is a genuine pleasure to meet you." and he started to chuckle.

Xxxxx

Landing on the ground hard Raven made a Oath to Never Ever use one of those hell spawned Port keys again. Not that she needed to hey portals allowed her access to almost anywhere in the world. So here she was in front of a Tower called Avalon. It was built on a Island that according to her knew account manager had been shielded from the world using ancient shields and barriers that are long forgotten.

With Raven being the new matriarch of Le fay she has the right of access to this place just as the Emrys and Pendragons have a right of access to some place called Camelot.

After depositing her excess equipment she decided she needed more information. Luckily she had a eidetic memory and she could remember the feel of the little girls signature. Tapping into her semblance she started to track down that girl, Iris, the one who was possibly her sister.

Upon locating the rough area she opened a small portal transformed into her shadow raven form and flew through. She seemed to be in a forest not far from a mansion. Apparently the girls family was well off. Raven decided to watch the girl for a while to see if she would drop any clues about what happened.

The little girl Iris was small, with long crimson hair that looked similar to Ravens own except for the colour. Where as Raven had crimson eyes this girl had emeralds. While Raven is a very perceptive person she had not payed much attention to little iris at the time of her arrival. Just enough to ensure that the girl was not a threat and then she had turned her attention else where.

Ravens contemplations were interrupted when out of nowhere the temperature plummeted. Raven was forced to remember times when she had been played with, used as a toy, Memories that she had forced herself to forget where being dragged back into the lime light. Memories that her love summer had helped her get over. She would never be Friendly to the male gender she knew that the majority where decent people she was just …. damaged.

Snapping out of the trance she was forced into she saw that the little girl was almost in a feint and there was two cloaked figures approaching her 'ohh hell no' Raven screamed in her head she dove off the branch in her raven form quickly building speed in a dive she then pulled up getting height to be above the figures and then transformed.

Raven was a master of swordsmanship not content with just one style so the fact that she was able to use Laido was not surprising. Falling to the ground after returning to her human form her blade was launched out of its sheath using compressed gas at speeds faster than the eye can see. It was with this one swift motion that the massive O'datchi Imbued with aura decapitated the two shrouded figures causing them to start to fade away into nothingness.


End file.
